The maraderetes
by littlepinkrose
Summary: Lily,Rose,Arabella,and Emma are getting revenge on the mauraders for all the pranks they have pulled on them over the 4 years they spent in hogwarts but will the maraderetes fall for the maraders along the way? will they be discovered as the mystery pranksters of hogwarts? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Rose was mad. No Rose was furious. That was easy to see to arabella, lily and Emma as their best friend stormed into the common room. Roses black hair was streaming behind her like it was being blown back by a storm and her bright blue eyes were flashing angrily.

"let me guess" arabella said "Luke again?"

"Wow no one can read me like you can" rose commented sarcastically

"Hey hey hey you're mad at Luke not me" arabella said mocking defensively

Emma put down her book and rolled her eyes

"What did he do this time?" she asked

"He decided that it was acceptable to write a sappy love song and charm all of the silverware in the great hall to serenade me with it then finished it off with standing on a table, declaring his so called 'love' for me, then asking me out once again" Rose said with her disgust showing in her voice. Lily Arabella and Emma cracked up

"I swear that guy gets more creative each time" Lily proclaimed

"I could say the same about each time my dear twin brother asks you out" Rose retorted

"Do not mention James Potter in my presence" Lily commanded. This caused the group of girls to burst out in laughter. Suddenly Rose jumped up.

"I have had a brilliant idea" Rose proclaimed

"Oh my another 'brilliant idea' from Rose" Emma said "everyone get down and cover your heads"

"Oh come on whenever Rose has a 'brilliant idea' it always ends in hilarious situations" Arabella said "like the time she got locked in the ravenclaw common room"

"Or the time she got lost in the forbidden forest" Lily added

"Or the time she got stuck on one of the quidditch posts and couldn't get down" Emma said

Arabella, Lily, and Emma laughed loudly remembering those times while Rose sulked.

"May I at least state my idea" Rose said

"Go ahead" Emma said

"I say we start pranking the marauders" Rose stated "you know like payback for all the times they pranked and bothered us" she stood their waiting for her best friends response a they thought back to all the times the marauders had annoyed them to no end.

"I like it" Arabella said

"It's brilliant" Lily agreed

"It's the best plan I've ever heard!" Exclaimed Emma

"And I know exactly what to call ourselves" said Rose pleased that her friends liked her idea "the marauderetes"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all my reviewers and remember I love constructive criticism but flames are not allowed now on to the story!

"So any ideas?" Lily asked.

"Not at all" arabella groaned and hung upside down with her legs on her bed.

"I say we eat chocolate until we come up with a prank idea!" Emma proclaimed

Suddenly lily jumped up "I got it!" she exclaimed

"I have no idea what it is but this is gonna be good" Rose announced

"I got this idea from Luke's latest attempt to ask Rose out, we record a muggle rap and make all the food and silverware perform it" lily said with enthusiasm

"Brilliant!" Emma, Arabella, and Rose said in unison

"Thank you, thank you I'll be here all week" Lily said dramatically and bowed

"Well I hope not because it's time to implement our brilliant plan" Rose said

The four girls jumped up and hid under Rose's invisibility cloak, they quietly snuck down the stair case before slipping silently through the portrait hole

Once in the hall they walked through the halls until they reached a corridor and walked past it three times. The door to the room of requirements appeared and they saw a perfect recording studio. They walked into it and Rose started jotting down some lyrics to the rap on a piece of parchment. She put it on a stand in front of them. All the girls started memorizing it and quickly recorded it.

Once they were done they walked to the kitchens, Emma tickled the pear and they walked in.

"I wonder who first found that because who thinks 'hey should just go tickle that random portrait'"Rose joked and the rest of the girls laughed

"What are Rose Potter and her friends doing in the kitchens at such an early time?" said a squeaky voice. The girls looked down to see a small house elf.

"Hello Winky" Rose smiled at the little elf "don't tell anyone but we may be pulling a tiny little prank"

"It would be Winky's honor to keep a secret for Rose Potter and her friends" Winky said, bowing to the three girls.

"Thank you Winky, you should go get some sleep" Rose said. Winky nodded and scurried off

"The house elves know you?" Arabella laughed

"Well you know my appetite!" Rose answered back

"True, true" Emma said "remember that time you stole her candy and she threatened to devour your arm"

"She sounded pretty serious" Arabella said as Rose and Lily casted some spells on the food

"Another thing that might get us all killed is limiting Lily's sleep so we better get to out of here" Rose said and the girls promptly left the dorm.

Okay that was another chapter. Will the prank work? Will anyone find out? Will Lily kill everyone due to a lack of sleep? Read the next chapter to find out and all reviewers get virtual cakes and kittens, except if someone flames me, then they get virtual detonated bombs- littlepinkrose


	3. Chapter 3

_** Thank you to my reviewers, followers, and favoriters you all get virtual cookies! By the way for all of you people commenting on my grammar and spelling, thanks for telling me but I'm only a kid (I haven't even hit double digits yet) so I'll do my best but this isn't high class writing**_

**Luke's point of view**

"Sirius shut up that is the worst idea you have ever had" that was Remus one of my best mates and a fellow marauder yelling at Sirius one of my other best mates and is also a fellow marauder who apparently just came up with the stupidest idea he has ever came up with, I don't know if it is or isn't since I wasn't listening.

"What was the idea?" I asked

"Weren't you listening?" Remus asked

"I'm afraid that mister king_** (that's Luke's nickname because his animagus form is a lion) **_ here was too busy daydreaming about my dear twin sister" James said in a taunting voice

"No I wasn't!" I exclaimed defensively… okay I was but I can't help it! Its difficult not to when she has such shiny black hair and sparkly blue eyes and that smile that's as sweet and warm as melted chocolate….

"King, snap out of it!" I was startled out of my daydream by Sirius clapping in front of my face

"So what where you saying about not daydreaming about Rose?" Remus asked sarcastically

"Fine maybe I was but that doesn't mean you don't daydream about Emma at all times" I quickly responded

"What? No I don't "he lied unconvincingly

"Yes you do moony!"James said

"And prongs you're always day dreaming about Lily flower" I said

"Guilty as charged" James said, ruffling his (already messy) hair

"Honestly mates I'm the only one here who isn't constantly daydreaming over a girl" Sirius said

Moony, Prongs, and I simultaneously let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like "Arabella"

"Untrue!" Padfoot proclaimed

"True!" Remus proclaimed right back

"No it isn't!" Padfoot said and I would have said it was if Rose hadn't walked into the great hall with her friends at that moment. I smoothed back my messy red hair (unlike James I attempted to keep my hair under control but no matter what I did it still stuck out everywhere) and grinned charmingly at My Rose Blossom as I have called her since first year but she always said she resented it though I was sure she actually loved it. She noticed me but quickly turned up her nose and walked with her friends to sit down a few spots away from the rest of the marauders and I. A little while after suddenly the food, silverware, plates and napkins stood straight up and the silverware, napkins, and plates started beat boxing and the food started rapping.

_Yo everyone we're the marauderetes forget the marauders we're the best of the best. Call us stripes, hooves, paws and red. And we're pranksters from our toes to our heads. You never know where our next prank will appear so you better watch your back dears._

_ Hey guys its Stripes the tigress one of the masterminds. And I got all the guys saying "she's so fine". I've got some evil prank ideas all up in my head, so evil they would have you hiding under your beds. So don't mess with me, because I've got more moves than the whomping willow tree _

_ Hey everyone its hooves the doe, a perfect prankster who's got the guys saying "wow". Compared to me and my girls the marauders are perfect prefects. Because our pranks always have major affects, so don't you get in trouble with us, because if you can't keep up we'll leave you in the dust_

_ Hey its paws, the dog, me and my buds are at the top the marauders are at the bottom with the hogs , I just cant be trusted to be nice and I may be a dog but I don't have lice .I'm never gonna back down, no I'm gonna stand my ground so marauders you should just give up but if you want to compete you're gonna need a lot of luck_

_ Hey its red, the fox at the top, the marauders suck but the marauderetes rock. My friends may be crazy but hey that's okay, and if you mess with them and I you're gonna pay. I'm the one who's never gonna stop because who's gonna trouble the fox at the top_

The food, silverware, napkins, and plates fell to the table as if they hadn't just raped a whole song praising some new group of pranksters and insulting the best pranksters of all times. Then people started clapping, CLAPPING, clapping for a song insulting the marauders. I looked down the table and saw Rose and her friends looking outraged at this prank_** (don't worry they're just pretending),**_ good at least My Rose Blossom wasn't impressed with this new group of pranksters

"Emergency marauder meeting" I heard Sirius say and we all knew that we were skipping our first class for a meeting

_** So what did you think? Was it any good? Pweeaassseeee review, follow, or favorite for a free virtual cookie (I'm out of virtual kittens)- littlepinkrose**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Happy whatever doesn't offend you! Personally I celebrate Christmas and after reading the harry potter series I'm pretty sure so does the Hogwarts crew, but correct me if I'm wrong. And now here's a quick guide to the marauderetes's nicknames, hooves is Lily, stripes is Rose, paws is Arabella, and red is Emma. Now on to this Christmas themed chapter.**_

**Lily's P.O.V.**

"Wake up, Lily its Christmas!" I woke up and saw Rose jumping on my bed.

"ROSE SHUT UP ITS TWO IN THE MORNING" I yelled angrily, it is a very bad idea to wake me up early, even on Christmas.

"But you have to get come down now or the prank wont work" she pouted. The prank? Oh Merlin the prank! I forgot about the prank! I flew out of bed and grabbed a bullhorn before running down to the common room with Rose to see Arabella, Emma, and the marauders standing there with smirks on their faces.

The marauders and the marauderetes had become friends over the past few weeks; of course the marauders had no idea that Emma, Arabella, Rose, and I were actually Red, Paws, Stripes, and Hooves. But James had stopped being so annoying now since he had stopped asking me out every other second, Luke and Rose had become fast friends since he stopped annoying her, Arabella and Sirius actually found that they had a lot in common, and I don't think there could be two people who went better together than Remus and Emma.

"Ready, set, go!" James grinned, we all raised are bullhorns and….

"JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS JINGLE ALL THE WAY!" we all chorused loudly and laughed as we heard angry yelling from the dorms and people started swarming down the stairs furiously shouting at us with wands out.

"Erm… guys? What now?"Asked Remus

"RUN LIKE HELL!" Rose replied and started sprinting out off the common room.

"GOOD PLAN!" Luke agreed and we all followed her at a very fast pace to the room of requirements

"Rose you run faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo" said Sirius and we all laughed as Rose started pulling gifts out from the Christmas tree and handed one to each of us. I unwrapped mine and saw that book _trouble twisters_ which I have been dying to read

"Thanks rose" I grinned

"Welcome" she smiled right back

A while afterwards when we had unwrapped our gifts and went back to our dorms I looked over my gifts, I had gotten a king sized chocolate bar from Sirius, a set of _little house on the prairie _books from Remus, a huge bag of Bertie botts every flavored beans from Arabella, 5 lip glosses from Emma, and my favorite present, a beautiful gold necklace with a green jade on it from James. Emma had gotten a set of ruby earrings from Remus. Arabella had gotten a set of amber ones from Sirius, and possibly the cutest moment of the whole day was when Luke put a charm bracelet with a sapphire charm, a lioness charm, a wand charm, and a Christmas tree charm that he bought her, on Rose

All in all, it was an awesome Christmas

_** So what do you think? Do you think the marauders will find out who the marauderetes are? Have the marauders gotten over the marauderetes? I doubt it but maybe**_


End file.
